La Oscuridad De Un Angel Caído
by Angelus diabolicus
Summary: inscripciones abiertas aun- capi 13 arriba. Nuestros personajes tienen un encuentro desagradable, y a Tala le es encomendada una mision. Dejen review!
1. Default Chapter

_La oscuridad de un angel caído. Primera parte._

_Prólogo._

Era media noche, y en la ciudad de Krynn todos dormían. Bueno, no casi todos. Las lechuzas y otros animales nocturnos estaban despiertos. Algun joven acompañado pasea con su amada por las solitarias. Y una chica de 17 años recién cumplidos, que vivía en la frontera del desierto, y en ese preciso momento se despertaba sobresaltada.

La ya nombrada joven, de nombre Iliana se incorporó y miró a su alrededor respirando agitadamente. Cuando comprobó que estaba sola y no subida en un árbol haciendo una absurda promesa, se recostó de nuevo, recordando vagamente detalles del sueño.

Ella estaba subida en un árbol, demasiado para su corta estatura normal para sus 6 años. Un niño de la misma edad la miraba riendo y la llamaba miedosa. Su orgullo la llevaba a hacer la promesa de la que más tarde se arrepentiría: cuando cumpliera 17 años, ir a la cueva del ángel. La cueva que se hallaba cerca del poblado, en los límites del desierto, la cueva que, incluso once años después, le seguía inspirando terror.

En una de las paredes de la nombrada cueva había grabada una figura alada, dándole así su nombre. Y el motivo del terror hacia ella de tanto jóvenes como viejos, era que cada año, de la cueva salían espectrales aullidos, que sacudían a la región entera, encerrándolos en sus casas, como si así se resguardaran de aquellos aullidos desgarradores.

Iliana se estremeció. Había hecho la promesa, concordando en que entraría a aquella cueva cuando cumpliera los 17 años, creyendo que para aquella epoca ese lugar le parecería menos espeluznante.

Sus rizos largos y castaños cayeron sobre sus hombros cuando se paró de la cama y se miró en el espejo. Tenía la tez más blanca de lo habitual, lo cual no dejaba de causar extrañeza a a las personas que conociera, puesto que en ese pueblo la mayoría de la gente era morena. Sin embargo, los ojos eran lo que causaban más impresión. Hubiera sido lindo decir que tenía unos ojos azules del color del cielo... Pero la verad era que eran de un color negro ébano, tan oscuros como la tenebrosa cueva, a diferencia que los suyos parecían tener una resplandeciente lucecilla en su interior.

Suspiró tratando de calmarse, y luego regresó a dormir. Si el chico retador se acordaba de la apuesta, ella debería cumplirla, ya que en Krynn las promesas –incluídas las hechas a los 6 años -debían ser cumplidas obligatoriamente con la penalidad de un severo castigo.

Cerró los ojos y se sumió en un sueño intranquilo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Al día siguiente no recordaba más que vagamente el asunto, pero al ver al chico al que había hecho la promesa, su corazón se oprimió; y más cuando este se acercó a ella.

- Ili-chan –dijo a modo de saludo, a lo que ella respondió con una amable sonrisa, confiando en que el chico no recordara nada del asunto

- Konnichi wa Tatsuha-kun –salud

El chico sonrió y dijo en voz baja.

- Podemos hablar un momento?

Ambos chicos se metieron en un aula cercana, y cuando salieron, ella estaba pálida como la cera, repitiendose una y otra vez las palabras del chico.

_Si tienes miedo está bien, no tienes que hacerlo..._

Ella había estado a punto de aceptarlo, pero entonces la llama del orgullo que tantos problemas le había causado en ocasiones anteriores, se movió en su interior.

_No. Una promesa es una promesa. Iré hoy mismo, saliendo del colegio._

Y así, con el alma abrumada por el torbellino de sentimientos que se agitaba en su interior, esperó a que las clases terminaran, y, sin explicar nada a nadie, partió hacia un destino que cambiaría su vida por completo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ahora no les puedo explicar nada, pero ya verán como el próximo cap. se pone más interesante -

Dejen reviews!!!

R

E

V

I

E

W


	2. segunda parte

_La oscuridad de un ángel caído. Segunda parte._

En el desierto de Riddle Chase no había vida. Por lo menos no vida inteligente; puesto que, ocultos en la lejanía se alcanzaban a divisar algunos cactus.

Ningún humano en su sano juicio se atrevía a ir a ese desierto, pero un día, un loco se escabulló por una puerta olvidada de la muralla, y andando por los prados donde revoloteaban las mariposas entró en Riddle Chase. Estuvo toda la noche vagando en círculos, y salió cambiado, y absolutamente cuerdo. Sin embargo, nadie se dio cuenta de esto, puesto que el hombre aseguraba que dentro del desierto se sentía una fuerte presencia, que agobiaba el alma; como cuando uno ve a la persona más amada sufriendo y se siente impotente.

Nadie le creyó, hasta que los aullidos se empezaron a escuchar... de eso ya mucho tiempo...

Iliana conocía bien esta historia, los padres siempre se la contaban a sus hijos, y así sucesivamente. Al parecer, los niños pequeños tenían una extraña atracción hacia el desierto, en especial durante los días en que se oían los gemidos.

_Alguien está sufriendo. ¡Debemos ir a ayudarlo!_  Decían mientras se debatían en los brazos de sus padres. Luego, llegaba el miedo, que perduraba para toda la vida, y solo unos cuantos sentían una vaga curiosidad por ir a investigar, pero no se atrevían.

Iliana era uno de ellos, pero ahora que su curiosidad se vería satisfecha, sentía las piernas de plomo, como si estas mismas tuvieran vida propia y le pidieran que regresara.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, a pesar del abrumante calor. Se volvió y miró a su alrededor. Faltaba poco... Había visto la cueva cuando pasaba en tren, aunque este diera un rodeo para esquivarla.

Se sentó a descansar, lamentando no haber traído algo de agua, pero en seguida prosiguió su camino, temerosa de que su propio cuerpo se rebelara y le llevara de vuelta al pueblo.

Cuánto tiempo pasó caminando no lo supo, pero cuando llegó a la cueva ya estaba atardeciendo. Miró temerosa la figura del ángel tallado en piedra, que, sin embargo, no parecía brillar como otros que hubiera visto, este estaba sentado de perfil, con la cabeza gacha y su largo cabello tapando sus ojos. Esa figura irradiaba tristeza. Iliana acercó la mano hasta tocarlo, y enseguida la retiró al notar lo helado que estaba.

_"Una promesa es una promesa"_

Dio un paso adelante y se adentró en las tinieblas.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Temblaba de arriba a abajo, involuntariamente. Gimió cuando su pie chocó con algo, y entonces recordó las cerillas de su bolsillo. Escuchó un débil canto.

No entendía lo que decía, pero en un instante se quedó paralizada, escuchando. Nunca había escuchado una voz tan hermosa, que parecía la de un hombre y una mujer unidad en una sola.

Escudriñó el aire, tratando de divisar al cantante. Olvidando el miedo... El miedo que volvió de pronto cuando, al girar la cabeza, descubrió una pluma negra en el suelo. Retrocedió con el corazón saliéndosele del pecho, recordando de pronto el ser que se encontraba allí adentro... Y que ella estaba con el.

Para su mala suerte, pisó una pequeña rama, que al entrar había tenido tanto cuidado de no pisar. La voz se interrumpió abruptamente.

_"Quién está ahí?"  _Preguntó una voz que parecía venir desde lo más profundo de un pozo, fría como el hielo.

Iliana sintió como todo su cuerpo se paralizaba y sus piernas se negaban a echar a correr. Exhaló un leve gemido, y pensó desmayar cuando escuchó unos pasos, cada vez más cerca. Retrocedió un paso, y luego otro más, hasta llegar a la luz.

La criatura seguía avanzando...

Una cara igual de pálida que la de ella -o quizá más –salió de la oscuridad y parpadeó varias veces, deslumbrada.

Iliana se quedó petrificada, mirando la cara del joven, más alto que ella, de unos ojos que en algún momento fueron castaños, pero que ahora eran de color rojo fuego y una larga melena de color azul grisáceo.

La aparición salió completamente a la luz, sin dejar de mirarla, y fue cuando Iliana divisó un par de extrañas alas negras saliendo de su espalda, alas de pájaro, alas de cuervo, alas de un ángel negro...

Con un suspiro, la joven cayó en brazos del extraño ser.


	3. tercera parte

_La oscuridad de un ángel caído. Tercera parte._

Iliana se revolvió en su agitado sueño, y despertó, pero se negó a abrir los ojos, como si temiera que todo aquello no hubiera sido otra cosa sino una mala jugada de su mente mientras dormía.

Se sorprendió al notar la dureza de su cama, y entreabrió los ojos, casi involuntariamente. Lo primero que vio fue una figura moviéndose silenciosamente, a lo lejos.

Se levantó y ahogó un suspiro de angustia al descubrir que todo lo pasado hace ¿cuánto tiempo? No lo sabía... era real.

El pánico volvió a hacer presa de ella, pero no lloró, no le encontraba mucha utilidad a esta actividad.

La figura se volvió e Iliana entonces vio dos ojos fríos como un iceberg, rojos como la sangre...

_"Y bien?" _inquirió la silueta. Iliana no reunió suficiente valor para responder. La pregunta se repitió, esta vez en un tono más impaciente.

_"Quién eres tú?" _preguntó ella finalmente, tratando de que su voz no se quebrara

Hubo un silencio, interrumpido solo por la irregular respiración de Iliana

_"Yo he preguntado primero" _la silueta se acercó y un hermoso rostro pálido apareció en su campo visual.

Iliana se quedó muda. De pronto la promesa que antes le había parecido tan importante carecía de sentido.

Sintió una fría mano tomándola por la barbilla, obligándola a levantar la vista. Gimió.

_"Si no me contestas, te mataré" _dijo "él". A Iliana se le heló la sangre.

_"Hazlo" _contestó con voz imperiosa, aunque sus párpados se entornaron por el miedo

La criatura la miró, al principio desconcertada, y estalló en carcajadas. Era la suya una risa espantosa, aguda, afilada como una daga, aquella manifestación negaba la bondad, neutralizaba todo cuanto de autentico y honesto tiene el mundo.

_"De acuerdo, no me respondas" _dijo cuando acabó de reír _"Pero..." _el ángel calló y se sumió en un hosco mutismo.

_"Quién eres tú?" _preguntó nuevamente Iliana. El ser la miró con furia. Entonces ella notó algo. En realidad la criatura no la "miraba". Solo apuntaba sus ojos en aquella dirección.

Iliana ya había visto esto en otras personas. Una de ellas era su anciana abuela. Que estaba ciega.

_"Estás ciego" _era más una afirmación que una pregunta. La cara del "joven" irradió sorpresa. Luego asintió.

Hubo un largo silencio. Por alguna razón, por la cabeza de Iliana no se cruzó la idea de huir.

_"Eres muy valiente como para haber venido. O eres una tonta" _Dijo el finalmente, pensativo. _"Por eso te contar_

Iliana se sorprendió.

_"El qué?"_

El angel la miró enfadado.

_"Qué acaso no querías saber quién soy?" _Ella enseguida asintió. _"Pues bien. Soy un angel"_

_"Eso... Eso ya lo se... Por las alas"_

Él esbozó una sonrisa burlona.

_"Los angeles tienen alas negras?"_

Iliana se revolvió incómoda.

_"Eres... un angel expulsado del cielo?" _había escuchado eso en alguna parte

_"Exactamente"_

_"Por..." _No se animó a acabar la pregunta

_"Por qué fui expulsado?" _asintió _"Fui expulsado por amar a quien no debí amar nunca. Ahora vete. Quiero estar solo" _Esto ultimo lo dijo en un tono que hubiera hecho que un cadáver se levantara y cruzara medio cementerio antes que se acordara de que estaba muerto. Las piernas de Iliana la obligaron a levantarse. Y salir.

Pero las hizo detenerse. Una mezcla de alivio y tristeza la animaron a hacer una última pregunta.

_¿Cómo es que no se lo pregunté antes? _Pens

_"A... Angel"_

_"...Sí?"_

_"Cómo te... cómo... te llamas...?"_

La respuesta tardó en llegar.

_"Kai"_

Una mezcla de alivio y tensión descargada se realizó en Iliana. Como sí hubiera pasado un examen difícil.

Sus piernas la llevaron de vuelta hacia él.

_"He dicho que—" _se interrumpió al sentir una cálida mano pasando por una de sus mejillas. La tomó sin violencia, pero firmemente, y la apartó. _"Qué sucede contigo? Por qué no me temes...?"_

_"...No lo se..."_

Iliana de nuevo extendió la mano para tocar la mejilla del angel. Esta vez no fue rechazada.

_"Kai..." _susurró, y notó como él se estremecía bajo su contacto _"Kai... canta para mí..."_

El ser tomó aliento y empezó el extraño canto.

Iliana, sin saber por qué, empezó a llorar.


	4. cuarta parte

_Grrrr ¬¬ Malditos, no me han dejados reviews ¬¬ Pero arigatou gozaimasu a los que sí me los enviaron!! (Umi hace reverencias) ¬_

_La Oscuridad De Un Ángel Caído_

_Cuarta Parte_

**Una figura sale del desierto asolado y más vacío de lo normal por la lluvia. Es una figura de mujer, sus juveniles curvas se notan al acercarse. Parece pensativa, y mira a lo lejos, al mismo tiempo sin mirar nada...**

_Entre el cielo y el suelo hay algo_

_con tendencia a quedarse calvo _

_de tanto recordar..._

**Se detiene... Mira al cielo, del que todavía caen algunas frías gotas de lluvia. _"Mamá me va a regañar..." _piensa con un suspiro, pues ya es entrada la noche. **

**Pero es que...**

**...Su voz...**

**...Tan solo su voz.....**

_Y ese algo que soy yo mismo_

_Es un cuadro de bifrontismo_

_Que solo da una faz_

**Siguió caminando sin darse prisa. Diría que había estado en casa de algún amigo. O que la habían invitado a cenar. Diría...**

**Suspiró. Estaba exhausta, no tanto por el largo recorrido, sino por el torrente de recuerdos y pensamientos que parecía estar empeñado en arrastrarla. **

**Apoyó una mano en la pared cercana, sin embargo retirándola enseguida al sentir un viscoso contacto, totalmente impropio de un simple ladrillo.**

_La cara oculta es un anuncio de Signal_

_La cara oculta es la resuelta_

_De mi idea genial de echarte_

_Me cuesta tanto olvidarte_

_Me cuesta tanto..._

**Iliana acercó la mano manchada con la extraña sustancia.**

**Aguzó los ojos... ¿Qué era eso...? **

**Se acercó a la luz sin dejar de mirar su mano izquierda.**

**Ahora sí, estaba en la luz y podría ver aquello que, por cierto, era...**

**_"¡¡SANGRE!!" _****gritó sin poder contenerse, horrorizada, mirando hacia todos lados. Ahora que lo pensaba, había estado escuchando ruidos extraños en el tejado...**

_Olvidarte me cuesta tanto _

_Olvidar quince mil encantos es_

_Mucha sensatez..._

_Y no sé si seré sensato_

**Lo había tomado por los gatos en los tejados, pero la cabeza decapitada y cubierta de sangre que acababa de caer delante de ella lo desmentía...**

**...Hubo un largo silencio proseguido por un grito aterrador proferido por la chica.**

**Se cubrió la boca con las manos, mientras luchaba por no proseguir gritando.**

**Lágrimas corrían por su rostro, no solo de tristeza –había conocido a esa persona, iba en su colegio –sino de puro terror.**

_Olvidarte me cuesta tanto_

_Olvidar quince mil encantos es_

_Mucha sensatez_

_Y no se si seré sensato_

**Olió el fresco olor a muerte, mientras veía absorta, petrificada, como la sangre se extendía lentamente, manchando sus zapatos deportivos.**

**Notaba su cuerpo estremecerse de arriba a abajo, sin control, y casi gritó cuando oyó pasos que intentaban ser silenciosos al otro extremo de la calle, cada vez mas cerca...**

**Cuando su cuerpo al fin obedeció sus débiles órdenes se volvió y miró un par de ojos grises mirándola con frialdad... No... No solo había frialdad en esos ojos... Mirarlos era como mirar una nube de tormenta, en cualquier momento pueden estallar... Y es que esos ojos no sentían nada, nada...**

**Bajó la vista y la fijó en la espada ensangrentada que él tenía en la mano. **

**Echó a correr.**

_Lo que sé es que me cuesta un rato_

_Hacer cosas sin querer_

**Le dolía terriblemente el costado y empezaba a sentir que las piernas se volvían de plomo... Ya no podía correr... No.... ¡¡No!!**

**Con un grito, cayó al suelo empapado por agua de lluvia. Los pasos se acercaron y luego se detuvieron a poca distancia.**

**Iliana cerró los ojos lo más fuerte que pudo, conteniendo el aliento.**

**...Entonces... Con lentitud, los pasos se alejaron...**

_Y aunque fui yo quien decidi_

_Que ya no más _

_Y no me cansé de jurarte _

_Que no habrá segunda parte___

**Se levantó con las piernas aún temblándole como si fueran de mantequilla y se obligó a seguir caminando, después de echar un atemorizado vistazo a su alrededor.**

**Y cuando por fin chocó con una figura robusta, casi se desmayó de alivio al reconocer una placa policíaca.**

**Unos fuertes brazos la sostuvieron cuando estuvo a punto de caer.**

**_"Iliana...? ¡¡Iliana!!"_**** fue lo único que alcanzó a escuchar antes de desvanecerse.**

_Me cuesta tanto olvidarte _

_Me cuesta tanto olvidarte _

_Me cuesta tanto..._

**_ Kai... Kai, canta para mí... _**

****

****

_A lo lejos alguien canta..._

_A lo lejos._

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_Pse... Sí, soy mala... ¬_

_Dejen Reviews!!!!!!_****

_R_

_E_

_V_

_I_

_E_

_W_

_...No se olviden de su review ¬¬_****


	5. quinta parte

_Para quien quiera saberlo, ya todos pueden enviar reviews. Gracias Yuna, no me había dado cuenta U_

_La Oscuridad de Un Ángel Caído_

_Quinta Parte_

**_Too much, too fast maybe _**

**_I don't know where my destiny's taking me _**

**_So I'll go wherever it leads me _**

**_Too high, too low baby_**

_"Vete, no quiero verte más..."_

_-&- ((cambio))_

_"Mira, creo que está despertando...!!"_

_-$- ((cambio))_

_"Pero.. por qué...?"_

_"Largo... ¡Fuera!"_

_"¡¡Muy bien!! ¡¡Ahora entiendo por que nadie te visita nunca..!!"_

_-- ((cambio))_

_"Oficial...! Por qué...? No, no puedo soportarlo...!"_

_-#- ((cambio))_

_"Fuera. Fuera de aquí. No quiero verte más.. Soy un angel. Tú una humana. No se cómo has podido lograr que cante para t_

_-#----$--&- ((cambio))_

_"Ah... Do.. dónde.. estoy?"_

_"Iliana!! Hijita querida...!!"_

_"Mam_

**_I wanna know where my destiny's taking me _**

**_So I'll go to make you believe me, yeah _**

**_Cry, cry when there's something to cry about _**

**_cry, cry when there's something to cry about _**

**_Cry, cry baby but don't drown in the sadness_**

Iliana lentamente miró a su alrededor. Estaba mareada, y aún los gritos del angel, los suyos propios y las voces a su alrededor resonaban en su cabeza.

Era como si ella misma fuera una radio mal sintonizada.

Le dolía todo el cuerpo, y sentía sus ropas y su misma piel pegajosa, extraña. Se miró y descubrió manchas rojas por todos su cuerpo.

_Esta... Esta no es mi sangre.._

**_Don't ask me to explain _**

**_Don't take away the pain _**

**_It's impossible to save me _**

**_So come on_**

****

**_Cry, cry when there's something to cry about _**

**_cry, cry when there's something to cry about _**

**_Cry, cry baby but don't drown in the sadness_**__

Gimió y se estremeció involuntariamente, abrazando su frío cuerpo contra la calidez de su madre.

_"Tranquila. Ya pasó. Ya" _la tranquilizó la mujer, meciendola ritmicamente.

_"Ma... mamá... los.. los ojos.. y... la... cabeza..."_

_"Lo se, lo se..."_

_"Dónde estamos...?"_

_"En la jefatura de policía. Bryan se encargó de traerte aquí cuando te desmayaste. Oh, Iliana... Estaba muy preocupada"_

La joven miró a su alrededor.

_"Quiero irme a casa..."_

_"Sí, querida.. Pero..."_

_"Ah?"_

_"Podrías contar a los oficiales lo que sucedió?"_

_"..."_

_"Iliana, si no quieres hacerlo no tienes que" _dijo uno de los policías en voz baja

_"¡No!" _Iliana se sorprendió de su brusquedad _"No... quiero decir... Yo.. quiero contarlo ahora"_

**_It's madness _**

**_Don't ask me to explain _**

**_Don't take away the pain _**

**_It's impossible to save me _**

**_It's madness _**

**_So easy to complain _**

**_Nobody left to blame _**

**_It's impossible to save me_**__

El joven policía asintió, y se sentó en una silla, a su lado. Iliana tomó aire, y explicó (no sin omitir ciertos detalles) que, saliendo del desierto, la cabeza... (aquí la joven tuvo un fuerte estremecimiento y sus ojos se perdieron un momento) ...la cabeza había caído a sus pies, y luego había visto esos ojos crueles, grises como un día de tormenta.

Cuando terminó, el oficial asintió y aceptó el que se fueran, agradeciendoles de antemano, y prometiéndoles que pronto atraparían a aquel asesino.

Iliana no sabía por qué, pero algo dentro de ella estaba seguro de que no sería así. En silencio, subió al automóvil de su madre.

_"Iliana" _la llamó esta cuando subió al auto _"¿Estarás bien?"_

_"Mamá, no te preocupes, estaré bien.. Tu sabes que..."_

No pudo acabar su frase, por que, con un frenazo de su madre, salió despedida hacia adelante.

**_Crack in the shield, feels so unreal _**

**_No one to blame for losing the flame _**

**_Crack in the shield _**

**_Lost in the fields of sadness _**

**_It's madness madness, oh yeah _**

**_It's madness madness _**

**_Don't ask me to explain _**

**_Don't take away the pain _**

**_It's impossible to save me _**

**_Save me from madness _**

**_Oh It's madness _**

**_Know that it's madness _**

**_Wake up it's madness_**

****

Dejen reviews... que no les cuesta nada...

PD. Gracias a todos los que me dejaron reviews, solo que ahora tengo musho sueño para contestarlos...

PD2. Perdón por tardar tanto en subirlo y que encima sea tan corto... U


	6. sexta parte

_(Contestación de los reviews abajo)_

_La oscuridad de un angel caído_

_Sexta Parte_

Iliana salió disparada hacia adelante, y el cinturón la detuvo de un jalón, no suficientemente rápido como para que evitara que su frente se golpeara contra el cristal, haciendole una pequeña herida superficial.

Dio un pequeño grito y se llevó cautelosamente la mano derecha a la frente, retirándola con un poco de sangre.

¿Por qué su madre habría frenado así?

¡¡¡Su madre...!!!

Se volvió hacia la mujer que yacía a su lado, aparentemente sin ninguna herida. Iliana le tomó la presión, tocando suavemente su yugular. Era normal, así que se dio el lujo de suspirar aliviada.

Después de eso, bajó del auto, y el frío la golpeó en la cara como si fueran afiladas dagas. Se estremeció, y abrochó su abrigo rápidamente.

Y ahora de nuevo su pregunta. ¿_Qué _había impulsado a su madre a frenar de esa manera?

Dio la vuelta al auto, y casi tropezó con una figura oscura tendida en el suelo.

_"Ah!!" _grit

_"¡¡Ayy!!" _gritó Iliana también

_"Oye!! Encima que casi me arrollan luego vas y me pisas?" _lo que ahora sabía Iliana que era una mujer, se incorporó y la miró con disgusto

_"Yo... eh... lo siento mucho..." _se disculpó la joven _"¿Estás bien? Quieres que te llevemos a algúna parte?"_

_"Oh. No. No hace falta" _para gran sorpresa de Iliana los ojos de la joven cambiaban de negro oscuro a un pacífico gris_ "Caray. Pero si no fuera por que no soy humana, ya estaría bien muerta"_

Iliana rió.

_"¿Que no eres humana?" _preguntó, controlando su voz hasta un tono que no delatara el que una parte de si.. sí lo creía

_"¡Claro que no! Perdona, pero no me compares con la raza humana. Yo soy fuerte. Jmjm" _la extraña chica río suavemente.

_"¿Qué eres?"_

Por más que intentara negarlo, algo muy dentro de ella insistía en que la joven decía la verdad.

_"Oh. Claro. Que mal educada soy. Mi nombre es **Koori Lurobara**. Princesa terrenal, hija de la cruza de un demonio y un angel. Mucho gusto"_

Le tendió la mano

_"Mi... mi nombre... Iliana" _alcanzó a balbucir la niña, mientras tomaba su mano y sentía como le era apretada con una fuerza sobrenatural. _"¡¡Ay!!"_

_"¡Oh" _Koori la soltó, avergonzada _"Gomen nasai..._

_"Iie. No importa"_

La "joven" hizo una pequeña inclinación y agitó las alas de su espalda (Iliana había notado que había unas pequeñas alas en sus pies).

Ahora que se fijaba mejor, notó su extraño atuendo: elegante, una falda corta y botines, además de una camisa de manga larga, intercalando los colores rojo y negro. Su cabello caía en cascada por su espalda.

No podía creer que _realmente se lo creyera._

_"Hmmm. ¿Iliana?" _se oyó una voz proveniente del auto

_"¡Ah, mi madre!" _exclamó la aludida algo asustada.

_"Debo irme entonces"_

_"¡Espera...! ¿Podrías decirme algo antes? Tu... ¿conoces a Kai?"_

Koori sonrió, empezando a desvanecerse.

_"Nos volveremos a ver, y entonces, te lo dir_

&/&

La extraña aparición se desvaneció en el aire, e Iliana respiró profundamente. Definitivamente, eso tenía que ser un mal sueño. Un _muy _mal sueño...

_"¿Iliana? ¡Dios mío! ¡¡Estás sangrando...!!"_

_"No te preocupes, mamá. Estoy bien"_

_"Ha... pasado algo? La persona que vi, ¿está bien?"_

_"Sí... Acaba.. de irse"_

Iliana subió al auto, y su madre arrancó.

Llegaron rápido.

Bajaron, Iliana suspiró y entró a la casa, pensando en buscar algo de alcohol para tratar su herida.

Entonces sintió unos fuertes brazos rodeándola y una voz grave.

_"¡¡¡¡Nee-chan!!!! ¡Qué bueno que estás bien!"_

_"Uhh... Jun..." _empezó a decir, sintiendo como el contacto con su hermano la hacía estallar en lágrimas _"Fue horrible..."_

_"Lo se. Lo se..." _asintió el adolescente, acariciando su cabello con delicadeza.

Jun era un joven atractivo, de unos 18 años, con cabellera azul cayendo sobre su espalda a todas horas. Musculoso y orgulloso, Iliana parecía ser la única que sacaba a flote sus verdaderas emociones.

Cuando Iliana dejó de llorar, Jun la llevó a su cama con facilidad y la acostó, y ella no tardó en quedarse profundamente dormida.

Al menos hasta que sintió una mano agitándola...

_¬¬ ...._

_Casi no me han dejado reviews... malvados... ¬¬_

_- Eeeeeeeeeeeeen fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin... Les agradezo MUUUUCHO a los que sí me los dejaron.. no saben lo feliz que me hacen!!!!!!!_

_Y ahora!! A contestarlosss!!!!!!!_

**chise maxwell **

Emm... o.o.. Todos piensan que la historia ta muy confusa T-T Pero gracias por tu review! o Me haces feliz!!

**Tsugume-Tari **

o.o... Ojalá y un día tengas más tiempo - Me alegra que te haya gustado!

**sky d**

-U Que corto... Arigatou...

**Galy**

Galy TTT-TTT Arigatou TT-TT No se qué haría sin tus reviews... aunque sean cortos!

**Tsugume-Tari**

XD Me encantó tu review!! De verdad!! Muchísimas gracias... Pero sabes... o.o... No tengo planeado que Kai recupere la vista... U (solo durante unos dias y luego.. ya no u.u) Dile a Kai que no se enoje -U

**Yuna Aoki**

u.u.. Bue... creo que ya viste que no han congeniado tan rápido.. -U En fin... Espero que con el próximo capítulo le entiendas mejor (por que va a venir una especie de resumen! ) Y gracias... no me había dado cuenta de lo de los reviews... .. Arigatou y Gomen Nasai..

**AngelHikaruKurai WK**

Creo que no tengo mucho que decir escepto gracia por el review! ¬

** Bueeeeeeeeno....... Dejen un review, onegai - aunque sea uno cortito! ******


	7. er septima, creo

_La Oscuridad de un Angel Caído_

_No estoy segura de qué capitulo es este.. Creo que el séptimo..._

_I am the only one of my kind. I live in my loneliness – with only the memories of the dead to haunt me. _

_Innocence is but a sham._

_Love is nothing but an illusion._

_I am alone._

__

La negra noche.

La luna llena...

No puedo verlas...

Todo es Oscuridad...

Negrura.

...Es negro como la noche...

...Negro...

Como mi alma...

Pero hoy noche es diferente.

Lo comprueba la delicada flor que sostengo aquí.

¿Delicada?

Sí, delicada, por que en cualquier momento puede morir.

No es hermosa, lo sé. Su tacto, en lugar de suave se siente áspero. No es una flor de verdad. Está marchita, como si fuera una vieja anciana decrépita...

Pero yo...

Mortales, os envidio, pues solo tendreis que soportar vuestra vida en la tierra cien años, o menos.

Yo, en cambio, tendré que soportar esto por toda la eternidad...

Esta flor... Yo... ¡No la merezco!

He estado solo aquí en esta cueva por dos milenios, y ahora ella.. Ella llega... Y hace crecer esto...

Cada flor que salga en esta fría tierra, simbolizará un sentimiento.

Y cuando la flor más hermosa llegue... una flor de amor y bondad crezca, entonces seré perdonado y podré ir al cielo de nuevo.

¿Qué sentido tiene? ¿En qué pensaba el creador al darme este castigo, después de haberse llevado mi única felicidad?

Tomo la pequeña flor con una mano. Lo sé, tiene espinas, pero no importa.

Apretándola, cerrando con fuerza mi puño, sentí en seguida el delicioso dolor, abrumante, que deshacía momentáneamente el dolor de mi corazón.

De un tirón, arranqué brutalmente la flor de la tierra.

¡Ja! Qué cruel ironía... Yo fui lanzado a la tierra, y ahora, cuando quizá hubiera logrado adaptar un poco de mí a ella...

...Es arrancado..

Por que yo no quiero pertenecer. Ni al cielo ni al infierno, ni a la tierra, ni a Dios ni al Demonio, ni a un simple humano.

¿Cómo es que la semi-demonio Koori haya logrado adaptarse? ¿Cómo logró... ser tan ordinaría como esos simples humanos?

No lo sé, ni quiero saberlo.

Aún así... Una parte de mi quiere volver a verla...

Dejo la flor marchita sobre la tierra nuevamente, y gotas de sangre caen haciendo un ruido sordo sobre la tierra.

Quiero... Quiero cantar para ella.

Quiero secar sus lágrimas...

...Quiero... que haga crecer otra flor...

&&&

_Umi: Konnichiwaaaaa!!!!!!!! Como están todos?_

_Actores pagados que simulan ser lectores: bieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen_

_Umi: Que buenooooooooo!! o_

_Dan: U¬¬ _

_Umi: Dan-kun, si dices algo te despellejo ¬¬_

_Dan: yo... o.o no iba a decir nada U_

_Umi: que bueno - Entonces aprovecho para saludar a todas las personas que me dejaron sus hermosos y preciosos y adorables reviewcitos!! O_

_No saben lo feliz que me hacn ;; Espero que me sigan dejando reviews!! -_

_Dan: no vas a contestarlos?_

_Umi: me da flojera UoU En el próximo capítulo prometo contestarlos ¬ Pero solo si me dejan más reviews en este ;) _

_Ja ne!!_


	8. octava!

_La Oscuridad de un Angel Caído_

_Octava Parte (¿?)_

&&&&&

_"Humm?"_ gruñó Iliana al sentirse sacudida

_"Chst! Despierta!!" _le urgió una voz

_"Eh? Qué...? Koori!!" _exclamó sorprendida. Hace una semana que no veía a la demonio, pero se había convencido de que no habían sido alucinaciones suyas.

_"Sí, sí. Vamos, levántate!! Tienes suerte, la reunión es solo cada cien años..."_

_"Re... reunión?"_

Koori paró un momento de apurarla y asintió.

_"Hai. La reunión de seres mágicos. Dragones, vampiros, ángeles, demonios..."_

_"Qué?! Pero... pero...!! Yo soy solo una humana!!"_

_"Una humana que ha visto a un ángel caído, cosa que muy pocos han visto. Más bien... tres en todo el mundo, contandote a ti. Y encima has vivido para contarlo"_

La semi-demonio le guiñó un ojo, pero, al contrario de su propósito, aterró más a Iliana.

_"Cómo iremos? Dónde está?"_

_"En Solace"_

_"Eso está al otro lado del mundo!!"_

_"Ili-chan... No me subestimes... ni te subestimes a ti misma"_

_"¿Cómo dices?"_

_"Vamos a ir volando"_

_"Tu... tu me llevarás?"_

_"Iie!! Sería muy cansado"_

_"...¿Entonces...?"_

_"Volarás por tu cuenta, claro"_

En otras circunstancias, Iliana casi hubiera reído.

_"Yo no sé volar"_

_"Claro que no. Pero aprenderás"_

_ ¿O.o? "Demo... los humanos no vuelan"_

_"Ya te he dicho... tu no eres una humana" _el tono de Koori sonaba casi admirado _"Has logrado no serlo"_

_"Ja. Ja" _la risa de la joven no tenía ni una pizca de alegría _"Estás de broma. ¿No es cierto...?"_

_"No"_

_"Rogaba por que dijeras que sí"_

_"Maa, maa. Ahora tienes que volar o llegaremos tarde"_

_"Si es cierto que puedo volar ¿cómo lo haré?"_

_"Deseándolo"_

_"¿Cómo...?"_

_"Desea volar"_

_"Pero..."_

_"...No pierdes nada con intentarlo"_

Iliana dejó de discutir y deseó. Pero ¿cómo iba a desearlo? Claro que siempre había deseado volar, como si se tratara de _Wendy _en Peter Pan.

Volar por el cielo, surcar las estrellas, esquivar chimeneas...

Abrió los ojos de nuevo y miró a Koori.

_"No ha funcionado"_

_"Ohh, claro que sí"_

Y entonces, Iliana cayó en la cuenta de que estaba flotando a tres pies del suelo.

_"Agh... ¿Doushite...? ¿¡Cómo he hecho esto!?"_

_"Iliana... tranquila... He dicho ya que ver a Kai y sobrevivir no es algo que un simple humano pueda lograr. Desde el momento en que saliste de la cueva, ya no eres una humana. Ahora eres Kamui"_

_"¿Kamui?"_

_"Hai. Ahora tú controlas tu propio destino"_

_"Mi... destino...?"_

_"No hay tiempo de hablar. Ahora, salta!!"_

Y sin darle tiempo a nada más, Koori agarró a la joven por la cintura y la lanzó por la ventana. Cerrada.

&&&&&&&&&&

_"No ha sido tan difícil, eh?"_

_"Iie!! Casi me matas!!"_

_"Ili-chan, pero si atravesaste el cristal con toda facilidad!"_

_"¡¿Qué tal si no lo hubiera hecho?!"_

_"Te hubieras cortado, desde luego"_

_"Hmpf"_

Iliana planeó un momento por el cielo nocturno. A pesar de que el poder volar, y la deliciosa sensación del viento frío –mas no helado –en su cara la había despejado un momento, ahora volvía a sentirse muy desgraciada.

Desde que llegó a casa y los fuertes brazos de su hermano la recibieron, no había llorado ni una sola vez, a pesar de tener unas ganas terribles de hacerlo cuando se iba a acostar.

Y cada vez que sus compañeros la volteaban a ver, para luego susurrar entre ellos, siempre, se encontraba a punto de estallar en sollozos.

Nadie le había preguntado nada, pero todos sabían.

Sabían, quizá no la historia del angel, pero sí cada detalle de cómo una cabeza cubierta de sangre había caído a sus pies.

Demonios, si es que incluso Tatsuha-kun (N/A: es el chico de la promesa, por si no se acuerdan) la miraba ahora con aires de culpabilidad!!

Incluso... incluso su mejor amiga, Usagi, ahora la miraba con una mezcla de sorpresa y pena. Cómo desearía que no lo hiciera.

Y su madre era la peor. Iliana sabía que _intentaba _no hacerlo... pero cada mañana, le preguntaba cómo se encontraba, y tenía la misma mirada de pena que muchos otros.

-- La joven se secó una lágrima que amenazaba por salir.

Parecía que Jun era el único que la trataba normalmente... Aunque en el fondo, Iliana sabía que el chico le dedicaba miradas preocupadas cada vez que creía que no le miraba.

Y ahora, este... este ser (N/A: gomen nasai, Day-chan!!!), venía a decirle que ya ni siquiera era humana...

¿Kamui? ¿Qué es Kamui?

_ Solo quisiera ser humana... Quisiera que nada de esto hubiera sucedido!!_

Sin darse cuenta, empezó a disminuir su velocidad y a caer suavemente, hasta aterrizar en el suelo. (Por suerte ya hace mucho que habían dejado atrás la ciudad, sino probablemente algún buen ciudadano se hubiera sorprendido al tenerla en su tejado).

Sollozó sin poder evitarlo y escondió la cara entre las manos. Lentamente se dejó caer al suelo, y allí quedó, abrazándose las rodillas, y formando un ovillo sollozante.

Dio un respingo cuando sintió unos brazos alrededor de ella.

_"Uhh... ¿Koori? Snif... Gomen nasai..."_

_"Iie. Yo soy la que debería disculparse. Después de todo, en el fondo sigues siendo una humana de dieciseis años ¿no es cierto?"_

_"Snif... Hai... Eso creo..."_

Estuvieron un rato abrazadas, e Iliana se calmó. En los brazos de Koori, se sentía protegida. Además, parecía ser la única que no sentía pena por ella, o que por lo menos no la demostraba. Eso le agradaba. Odiaba cuando la gente sentía pena por ella... La hacía sentir... _Débil._

_"Po... podemos continuar..." _susurró finalmente la joven

_"¿Segura?"_

_"Sí... Después de todo snif no podemos faltar a esa reunión tan importante, ¿verdad?"_

_"Tienes razón. Vamos, levántate. Ya se nos ha hecho tarde"_

_"¿En serio?"_

_"Sí"_

Sorpresivamente, Iliana tomó la mano de Koori, y al momento siguiente se encontraban en un lugar de aspecto desértico, con solo algunas malezas creciendo aquí y allá.

La semi-demonio le dirigió una mirada admirada. (N/A: verso sin esfuerzo O.o)

_"Hemos llegado"_

&&&&&&&&&&&&

UMI PARLOTEA SIN SENTIDO:

Umi: Konnichiwa lectores!! O ¿Cómo han estado?

_Cri cri cri..._

Umi: ...Creo que esta vez no alcanzó mi domingo para pagar a los actores u.ù

Dan: eso te pasa por hacer capítulos tan cortos y tan poco entendibles ¬¬

Umi: Eh... ¬¬ Si claro... Pues tuve algunos, para tu información!!

Dan: como tres... ¬u¬

Umi: Cállate o te despellejo!! Ahora, contestación a los reviews!!

Meyko: arigatou por tu review -- Sí, lo se u.u nadie le entiende al principio, pero ultimamente... o.o más bien creo que les estoy metiendo más dudas - En el siguiente capítulo prometo explicar más cosas (siempre digo esoU)

Galy: haaaai, lo se... u.u pero como ya dije, en el próximo capítulo se van a develar muuchas cosas sobre Kai

Gadiss: que bueno que te guste la historia ojalá tambien te haya gustado este capítulo (aunque no salga Kai)

Tamy: arigatou por el review -- y sí, si me gustan "The Rasmus" especialmente el vocalista - me encantan sus ojos

Dayiah: gracias por el review amiguis!! o ya ves que en este capítulo saliste mucho U¬¬ espero que hagas pronto el fic en que salgo yo, eh? :p

Skyd: ya se me acabo la inspiracion para contestar reviews -.- arigatou por dejarme uno, me alegra que te guste el fic --

Tsugume-Tari: tienes razón al decir lo de que Kai es hermoso, guapo, sexy... ¬ es fantástico el hombre!! En especial por que le puse el cabello largo te lo puedes imaginar asi, no? Que hombre ññ

Los demás reviews no estoy segura de si ya los conteste y me da flojera checar -.- Pero pueden dejarme otro reclamándome , eh? p

Matta ne!!


	9. novena ¬¬

_La Oscuridad de un Angel Caído (ya me dieron ganas de cambiar el título u.u)_

_Novena Parte_

_Por si acaso:_

_ ... pensamientos (ya se que parece una cara pero no lo es �)_

_ ó O.o ó lo que sea, son caritas_

_"..." diálogos_

_...Solo por si acaso..._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Po... podemos continuar..." _susurró finalmente la joven

_"¿Segura?"_

_"Sí... Después de todo snif no podemos faltar a esa reunión tan importante, ¿verdad?"_

_"Tienes razón. Vamos, levántate. Ya se nos ha hecho tarde"_

_"¿En serio?"_

_"Sí"_

Sorpresivamente, Iliana tomó la mano de Koori, y al momento siguiente se encontraban en un lugar de aspecto desértico, con solo algunas malezas creciendo aquí y allá.

La semi-demonio le dirigió una mirada admirada. (N/A: verso sin esfuerzo O.o)

_"Hemos llegado"_

Iliana miró hacia todas direcciones. Le dolía la cabeza por haber llorado, y quería irse a su casa.

...Aún así, una gran parte de ella deseaba entrar a ese lugar tan mencionado por Koori.

_"¿Dónde está?"_

_"Estoy esperando a que nos abran"_

_" o.O Ho-hoe..?"_

_"Y ya se están tardando"_

Iliana prefirió guardar silencio. Koori, a pesar de que al principio se había mostrado contenta, ahora sus ojos mostraban un peligroso brillo nacarado.

Bajó la cabeza y se metió las manos en los bolsillos.

Entonces, sorpresivamente, una especie de portezuela se abrió justo debajo de sus pies, con tal violencia que Iliana cayó al suelo.

_ ¡No! _

Esperó el frío y duro golpe contra la arena, que no llegó.

Cuando se volvió hacia un lado, entonces sintió que perdía el equilibrio y caía.

Entonces...

...Había estado sostenida en el aire?!

_"Iliana-chan? Estás bien?"_

_"Ha... hai"_

Una voz masculina habló.

_"Sumimasen... No fue mi intención"_

Un hombre con cabello largo, y de una tonalidad azulada-grisácea, con extraños ojos dorados y bello rostro salió de lo que se hubiera podido tomar por un sótano.

Una jovencita, de apariencia más normal, cabello castaño y largo salió detrás de el. Ella también tenía ojos color del oro.

Iliana se levantó, sin poder apartar la vista de aquellas extrañas personas.

El hombre se inclinó, a modo de saludo.

_"Koori-san. Kamui-san... __Un placer verlas"_

_"Uh... I-igualmente.."_

_"Ah... Shido-san?" _pronunció la joven de ojos dorados.

_"Liho-chan, ellas son Koori y Kamui..."_

_"Mi nombre es Iliana" _protestó ella algo indiganada. El hombre solo sonrió.

_"Sumimasen... Iliana-san. Ella es Liho. Somos vampiros"_

_"Shido-san!" _habló por primera vez Koori _"Tardaste una eternidad en abrirnos"_

_"Hai, gomen nasai"_

_"Unh.." _Iliana se sonrojó _"Creo que fue mi culpa"_

Todos la miraron con extrañeza.

_"Iie, Iliana-chan, puedes estar tranquila" _dijo entonces la vampira menor.

_"A... arigatou..."_

Hubo un silencio algo incómodo, solo interrumpido por el aullido del viento.

_"Bueno ¿qué esperamos? Vamos, entren, entren!" _exclamó Shido con una sonrisa.

Dieron las gracias y entraron. Liho, se puso al lado de Iliana, quien sintió como se le erizaba el cabello de la nuca.

La joven vampiresa pareció notarlo.

_"No te preocupes, Shido-san me habló de ti. Nadie te hará daño"_

_"Gracias... Demo, no estaba asustada"_

Liho se limitó a sonreir.

_"No somos los únicos vampiros ¿sabes? Alucard-san, Victoria-san... Ellos también están aquí. n.n Alucard-san es muy poderoso"_

_"¿Alucard? Suena... como..."_

_"Su nombre al reverso es Drácula"_

_"Eso iba a decir"_

_"Eres muy inteligente, Kamui-san.. nn "_

_"Iliana..."_

_"Gomen ne, Iliana-san..."_

_"Puedes llamarme Iliana a secas" _la joven empezaba a exasperarse. _"Y tú... me podrías decir que es todo esto de Kamui? Parece que yo soy la única que no lo entiendo. Además... si no soy humana, entonces, ¿qué soy?"_

_"Yo tampoco lo entiendo muy bien. Por lo que Shido-san me ha contado, Kamui es quien decide su propio destino"_

_"Eso me lo han dicho ya"_

Iliana estuvo a punto de tropezar al descubrir que, donde ella creía que habría un nuevo escalón –habían estado bajando por una escalera en espiral –encontró tierra firme. Al subir la mirada vislumbró una lucecita, a lo lejos.

Liho siguió hablando: _"El que tu elijas tu propio destino, también significa que tengas poderes sobrenaturales, más allá de los que tendría cualquier ser vivo, o muerto"_

_"¿Muerto?"_

_"Los vampiros"_

_"Oh"_

_"Por ejemplo, cuando estuviste a punto de caer, y te detuviste en el aire, fue por que no deseabas caer, cierto?"_

_"Sí..."_

_"Pero apenas es el principio. Pronto podrás realizar tus deseos como te venga en gana. Lo único que no puedes hacer es alterar la voluntad de los demás... Es decir, no puedes cambiar sus sentimientos, ni sus pensamientos"_

_"Ya veo. Casi llegamos?"_

_"Sí"_

A pesar de la pregunta, Iliana no tenía muchos deseos de llegar. Y el camino se le estaba haciendo interminable...

¿Qué acaso la lucecilla no estaba más lejos ahora?

_"Iliana-chan!!"_

_"¿Eh?"_

_"Podrías dejar de desear no llegar?!"_

_"Sumimasen, Koori..."_

_ Esto de que tus deseos se hagan realidad no es algo muy divertido _pensó Iliana con enojo. Liho dejó escapar unas risitas divertidas.

_"¡No te rías!" _le reprochó la joven algo ofendida.

_"Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo..."_

Iliana se metió las manos en los bolsillos, captando de vez en cuando fragmentos de la conversación entre Shido y Koori.

_ Brrr... ¿Es mi imaginación o cada vez se pone más frío? _

_"Auu... Mi cabeza" _se quejó la joven, refiriéndose a un repentino y punzante dolor en el cráneo. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, y entonces, todo se volvió negro.

Iliana cayó al suelo con violencia, golpeándose la cabeza, produciendo un ruido sordo.

_"Iliana-chan!" _exclamó Koori corriendo hacia ella.

Los ojos de la joven se abrieron entonces de par en par, sobresaltando a la semi-demonio... Y entonces, se cerraron lentamente, quedando solo una rendija, por la que asomaba un brillo nacarado, dándole a su cara un aspecto ligeramente macabro.

Liho y Shido se acercaron corriendo. Koori, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, estaba asustada.

_"Iliana-chan?! Iliana...!!"_

Los ojos de la aludida se abrieron de nuevo, dando a conocer a los presentes un par de ojos, que si antes fueron del color de la noche, ahora eran azulísimos, como el mismo cielo en un día de primavera.

_"Mi nombre... es Kamui, hija de Azazel"_

Y entonces, la cueva quedó en súbito silencio. Los ojos de Iliana se cerraron de nuevo, y su cuerpo quedó inerte en los brazos de Koori.

Dan: dijiste que ibas a aclarar dudas!! oó

Umi: gomen nasaaaaaaai!!!!!! TToTT pero ya me quedé sin inspiración..

Dan: torpe

Umi: � masacra sádicamente a su guardaespaldas

Dan: o

Umi: ((cara inocente)) dejen reviews... onegai, por favor, sil vous plait (se escribe asi? O.o), please!! T-T se los pido de rodillas!!!!!

R

E

V

I

E

W

S

PICA GO!!! O


	10. kero reviews!

_La Oscuridad de un Angel Caído_

_(qué parte es esta? O.o)_

Tap-tap-tap 

"¿Dónde estoy?"

**Aquí.**

"¿Dónde es aquí?"

**Aquí es donde estás.**

"¿Quién eres tú? ¿Por qué está tan oscuro?"

**Soy Kamui. La oscuridad representa tu estado mental.**

"No lo entiendo"

**No te lo podría explicar con palabras...**

"¿Por qué estoy aquí?"

**No lo se.**

_Estamos en la mente._

"¡¿Quién es?!"

_Yo._

"¿Quién es yo?"

_No lo se._

"¿En qué me he convertido?" _::desesperación::_

**No nos has permitido entrar.**

En este momento, salen a la luz un muchacho de cabello negro y alborotado de ojos azul cielo, junto con un niño de ojos color nacarado, de aspecto _kawaii, _con el pelo igualmente negro y disparado en todas direcciones.

"¿Por qué están aquí?"

**Deberíamos ser Kamui. Pero no lo has permitido Iliana... **

El joven suspira y mueve la cabeza negativamente, como si estuviera cansado... El niño baja la mirada y toma la mano de su acompañante.

"Tú eres Kamui. ¡Yo no quiero serlo!"

_Es por eso que está oscuro..._

**Solo puede haber un Kamui. Y Kamui soy yo, pero ahora estamos divididos en tres. La parte humana, y yo.**

"¿Quién es el niño?"

**No lo sé.**

"¡Deberías saberlo! Eres Kamui..."

**Tú lo creaste al negarte a unirte a mi, Iliana.**

"No te entiendo. ¡No entiendo nada! ¡¡Esto tiene que ser un sueño!!" _::sollozo:: _"Nunca debí entrar a la cueva. Quiero ser yo de nuevo..."

_No puedes. Era tu destino._

"¿Qué es el destino? ¿No se puede acaso regresar el tiempo?"

**No. Ni siquiera yo puedo hacerlo.**

"¿Jamás podré cambiar de nuevo...?"

_Nunca jamás._

**De ahora en adelante estaremos juntos, Iliana... no puedes negarte más.**

"No.... No quiero...."

El niño se acerca lentamente, alza la mano y la coloca delicadamente sobre el corazón de la niña humana.

_Se que es difícil. No puedes evitarlo. No puedes negarlo. Seguirás siendo tu misma, pero nosotros estaremos contigo, Iliana._

Un par de ojos negros se entrecerraron lentamente, y Kamui se acercó a ella, y con gran lentitud, unió sus labios con los de ella, creando lo que los humanos llaman un beso.

**De ahora en adelante... Estaremos juntos...**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Nnn... Ah... No puedo respirar..." una joven de cabello castaño se revolvió ligeramente, sin abrir los ojos aún. Escuchó una voz que reconoció como la de la chica semi-demonio.

"¡Está despertando! Liho... ¿podrías quitarle eso de encima?"

"Hai, Koori-san...."

Pasó un momento, y acto seguido una potente luz se proyectó sobre el rostro de la joven, quien se estremeció, apretó los ojos en un acto-reflejo y finalmente los abrio, parpadeando ligeramente.

"Nos asustaste, Iliana-chan! ¿Qué te...? ¡¡Augh!!"

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó la joven, sorprendida ante la mirada asombrada de Koori.

"Sus ojos cambiaron..." dijo una tercera voz, proveniente de un joven pelirrojo, extremadamente pálido, que se hallaba casi completamente envuelto por las tinieblas en las que se encontraba.

"¿Ah?"

"¡Iliana! Tus ojos... tus ojos... cambiaron... ¿qué te pasó?"

"N... no recuerdo nada.."

"Primero te desmayaste" siguió hablando Koori, sin pausa "¡Y al abrir tus ojos eran azules...!"

"¿Azules?"

"¡¡Son plateados ahora!!"

"¡¿Plateados?!" la chica parecía horrorizada. "¡¿Por qué?!"

"¡No lo se!"

Iliana se levantó, y acto seguido, una punzada de ardiente dolor le traspasó el cráneo, háciendole gritar de dolor y tambalearse.

Unos fuertes brazos la sujetaron, y al volverse, la joven descubrió un par de ojos dorados mirándola amistosamente.

"¡¿Un ángel?!" exclamó al ver con creciente asombro las alas del que la había salvado de caer. Al mirarlo con más detenimiento, pudo ver que tenía el pelo negro y largo, muy largo, atado por una cola de caballo. De sus alas provenía un brillo casi cegador.

"Así es... Puedes llamarme Rei" el ángel sonrió y señaló a otro grupo de criaturas aladas. "El es Max" dijo, y un ángel rubio como el sol le sonrió con simpatía "el es Tyson" esta vez se refería a un chico de aspecto algo atolondrado, pero sonriente, moreno y de pelo negro-azulado. Su vista voló hacia otro grupo de seres, con alas más pequeñas, pero al fin y al cabo, ángeles. "Ella es Mao... Hiromi, Emily, Brooklyn..." y así fue nombrando a varias personas, de las cuales luego Iliana olvidó sus nombres. Pero algo que sí se quedó grabado en su memoria fue el fuerte estremecimiento que sintió cuando una mano helada se posó sobre su hombro, y una mirada poderosa y fría la observó de arriba a abajo.

"Eres Kamui... ¿No es así?"

Una parte de si quiso gritar que no. Ella seguía siendo una humana, y siempre lo sería. Pasara lo que pasara. ¿Verdad?

¿verdad...?

"Así es. Yo soy Kamui" dijo con un tono de voz muy diferente al suyo. Koori se sobresaltó ligeramente. "Quiero saber por qué me han traído aquí"

El demonio de cabello de fuego se limitó a mirarla.

Ahora que se fijaba mejor, ojos fríos la miraban desde la oscuridad. Ojos brillantes, rojizos, fríos...

Miró a su alrededor. Vampiros, seres de la noche, zombies... Alguien –o algo –dentro de sí le reveló quién era quién.

_Alucard._

El hombre vestido de rojo.

_Fausto_

Aquel ser encapuchado, sumido en la oscuridad.

_Tala_

El joven de cabello rojo como el fuego...

_Victoria, Frankenstein, Mina, Lestat..._

Cada nombre se aparecía como un rayo de luz en su mente. ¿Por qué ya no tenía miedo? ¿Por qué ya no sentía deseos de llorar?

Una mano le tocó suavemente el hombro.

"Es hora de irnos, Iliana..."

A punto estuvieron de escapar de la boca de la joven la palabra _Kamui._

Por que ella seguía siendo Iliana, ¿no?

¡Claro que lo seguía siendo...!!!

Aunque no lo sintiera... Seguía siendo humana ¿no es cierto?

Titubeó un momento antes de salir.

"Pensé que me ibais a explicar acerca de Kai"

"Sí... Así es"

La sala ya estaba silenciosa, pero entonces, un silencio más que sepulcral la invadió.

"Se enamoró" dijo finalmente la voz de Tala.

Uno de los angeles asintió.

"Su nombre era Margareth... Pero... ella era humana. Y Él no lo consintió. Kai quería dejar de ser un ángel para poder ir con ella"

Hubo otro silencio.

"Y ella enfermó. Él permitió que muriera..."

La voz de Iliana interrumpió.

"¿Quién es 'Él'?"

"Los humanos le habeis dado el nombre de Dios... Y entonces, Kai se puso furioso" continuó el vampiro vestido de rojo, con una leve sonrisa

"Trató de sublevarse ante Él... Y entonces cayó"

"Se unió a nosotros..." dijo uno de los demonios

"Pero... Él lo castigó. Su ceguera... Es su castigo"

"Hay un remedio a eso..." continuó otro de los ángeles "Su cueva está totalmente vacía y fría. Cada flor que pudiera nacer en ella representaría un sentimiento... Y si la cueva llegara a estar tapizada de flores, es decir... Si Kai... volviera a sentir..."

"Sería libre..."

Un pesado silencio cayó nuevamente como una roca sobre todos los presentes allí. El labio de Iliana tembló ligeramente antes de salir.

No soportaba más ese lugar.

Salió, recorriendo el mismo lugar por donde habían entrado. Empujó con cierta rabia la portezuela, y salió.

El frío la golpeó en la cara como un cuchillo. Abrió sus ojos plateados y observó el blanco espectáculo.

"¿Nieve...?" susurró estremeciéndose.

Alzó la vista y pronunció claramente, aunque su voz fuera entonces arrancada de su garganta y llevada muy lejos, haciéndola inaudible a cualquier oído, opacada por la furia del viento.

_Quiero irme a casa..._

Y con un flashido, desapareció.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

AAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!! O ACABO DE SUPERARME A MI MISMA!! No puedo creer que haya escrito esto en dos días TT especialmente después de la depre de que solo RECIBÍ 2 MISERABLES (aunque les agradezco muchísimo a quienes los dejaron... ¡¡arigatou!!) REVIEWS!!!!!!!!! TOT

En fin... Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado n-n Y también espero que haya aclarado algunas dudas... u-u Por que ya me estaba esperando demasiado para semi-aclararlo, no creen?

Bueno... u.u una disculpa para mi amiguis del alma Day-chan, ;; a quien no pude mandarle el capítulo anterior debido a esto: era el ultimo día que pasaba en mi casa y Day no estaba conectada!! Fue por eso que no se lo pude mandar u-u Pero en fin...

Si tienen dudas, insultos, sugerencias, reclamaciones, felicitaciones, una bomba, un virus que quieran enviarme pueden dejarme ¡totalmente gratis! un lindo reviewcito! Solo pique el botón "Go!" y escriba su insulto, sugerencia, reclamacion o felicitacion!!

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!! o Sayonara!!!

...Y no olviden SU REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!


	11. onceava creo Oo

_(No se que capítulo es este �� Como siempre)_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Iliana apareció repentinamente en su ya tan conocida habitación. Se tambaleó y hubiera caído violentamente al piso sino fuera por que, instintivamente, su mano se sujetó del buró al lado de su cama.

Logró sacarse algo de ropa, y cayó rendida en su cómoda cama, totalmente exhausta. Antes de sumirse en un sueño profundo, y por primera vez tranquilo desde hace algún tiempo, percibió una voz masculina dentro de su cabeza.

"Demasiada magia para una noche... Demasiada para un principiante"

pqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq

Después de mucho menos tiempo del que la joven hubiera querido, una silueta oscura entró en la habitación y abrió las cortinas mientras profería una exclamación alegre.

"�¡Buenos días! Ya es hora de levantarse para ir a la escuela"

"Nnnnnng" fue toda la respuesta proveniente del bulto escondido entre las sábanas, tratando de ocultarse de los raudales de luz que entraban por la ventana. "Mam�, tengo mucho sueño... por favor..." suplicó.

La madre, impasible, se acercó a su hija y retiró las sábanas de un jalón. Iliana, se encogió, apretando las piernas contra el pecho, como si tratara de ocupar el mínimo espacio posible.

"�¡Iliana!" exclamó nuevamente la mujer, empezando a impacientarse. "Ya es hora de... ¡Dios mío, hija!" gritó, esta vez de asombro.

La cara de la adolescente estaba de un color ligeramente ceniza. Surcos negros marcaban sus ojos cerrados con fuerza.

"¿Pero...¿Qué te pasó¿Te acostaste muy tarde?"

"No me podía dormir" mintió, aún con los ojos cerrados.

Justo cuando empezaba a sentir que se dormía de nuevo, sintió una presencia fría y desconocida bajo el brazo.

"Mmm..." gruñó

"Solo veré si tienes temperatura" llegó distante la voz de su madre.

Cuando empezaba a soñar de nuevo, sintió una mano fría retirándole el termómetro de debajo del brazo.

"No tienes temperatura... Pero pareces muy cansada"

"Estoy bien.. Puedes ir a trabajar, no te preocupes.." logró articular Iliana, antes de que su mejilla izquierda cayera nuevamente sobre la almohada. Y no supo más.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Iliana abrió lentamente los ojos, sin ninguna prisa. Echó una ojeada en rededor de un lugar que reconoció después de unos momentos como su habitación.

Se talló los ojos y, sentándose en la cama, soltó un gran bostezo, estirándose al mismo tiempo.

Suspiró y se dejó caer nuevamente sobre el colchón. Cuando consideraba la opción de dormirse de nuevo, una mano fría y desconocida se posó sobre su frente, sobresaltándola sobremanera.

Abrió los ojos de golpe, solo para encontrarse de lleno con un par de ojos de fuego.

�¡Aaaaaagh! –gritó, sobresaltando al demonio, al tiempo que se tapaba la cara con las manos.

No tienes por qué gritar así. –se limitó a decir Tala.

Pero... eh... ¿Qué...? –silencio -¿qué haces aquí?

El demonio la miró fijamente, en silencio.

No estoy aquí por voluntad propia.

Silencio. Otra vez.

Eso no es una respuesta.

Mirada. Silencio gélido.

Suspiro.

Estás en mi habitación, así que tengo derecho a saber por qué estás aquí.

Mirada.

Para asegurarme de que no hagas nada estúpido.

Silencio indignado.

No he hecho nada estúpido últimamente.

Queremos asegurarnos de que siga así.

Silencio incómodo.

¿Por qué tu?

Eso quisiera saber. Hacer de niñera no me agrada.

¿Ah?

Enfado palpable.

¡Yo no necesito una niñera!

Es obvio que Ellos no piensan así.

¿Quiénes?

Ellos.

Oh...

Hm.

Y se supone que ahora me vas a acompañar por ahí?

Hm.

No creo que a mi mamá le agradre mucho la idea de que uno de los peores demonios del infierno me siga, sabes?

Gracias por el cumplido. –mirada gélida –pero es _obvio _que tu madre humana no lo sabrá.

Oh. Perdona –ironía –pero ¿_cómo _es que no lo sabr�? No eres muy pequeño, ni muy común por estos lares¿lo sabías?

_Claro. _No soy un patético humano.

Ya. Esta vez creo que soy yo la que tendría que agradecer ese cumplido...

El terrible demonio se encaró a Iliana, y esta no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío recorriéndole la espina dorsal.

Para su sorpresa, Tala agitó ligeramente las alas negras de murciélago, que adornaban su espalda, y antes de que la joven se diera cuenta, el demonio media cerca de tres pulgadas como máximo.

¡Oh! _¡Kawaii! _–exclamó, sin poder evitarlo. La figura en miniatura del demonio proveniente de las más profundas legiones del infierno, se veía adorable convertido en un pequeño _chibi _de gélida mirada, que probablemente en esos momentos deseó asesinar a la dueña de esas palabras, para él tan ofensivas. –Entonces así es como mi mamá no sabrá de tu existencia! –el diablo asintió. –Em... –ahora que veía a Tala en miniatura, no le parecía desagradable. –Te llevaré en mi mochila o algo por el estilo?

Hubo un silencio que se sintió como agujas sobre la piel.

Iliana entendió que lo mejor sería no volver a preguntar eso. Ya se las arreglarían.

Ahora –dijo Tala, con el mismo tono helado de siempre –vístete, quieres?

Ah? –la joven dirigió su mirada plateada hacia si, y no pudo evitar (a pesar de que trató con todas sus fuerzas) que la sangre se agolpara en su cara.

Estaba apenas vestida con unas pantys y una camiseta.

Lo.. lo siento... –se disculpó, avergonzada, antes de correr hacia el baño.

Hubiera jurado el haber escuchado una risa dentro de su cabeza.

Una figura oscura salió hacia la luz, pero sus pupilas no se contrajeron.

Alas negras fueron agitadas por el viento, y una pluma color ébano voló hacia la lejanía.

Me pregunto... Si realmente eso es lo mejor para ella...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Yupp! Ya se, muy cortito! Y me tarde mucho en actualizar, gomen nasai n.nn

Últimamente no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir, además de que una vez que estaba escribiendo, se me borró todo po que se jue la luz TT.TT que desgracias me pasan a veces, buuuuhuhu (lora desconsoladamente)

Bueno, suficiente n.n Quero agradecer a todas las personas que me dejan un reviewcito non!

Y les aseguro, un review no me molesta en nada non! Aunke traiga criticas y/o insultos, no importa, dejen unoooooooooo!

Y ahora...

El momento...

Piken GO!


	12. inscripciones abiertas!

Konnichiwaaaaaaaaaaa! O 

Como tan? - Como dice el summary, en esta historia aparecerán muchos nuevos personajes, así que necesito que me manden un review si es que quieren covertirse en algunos de estos:

((Los cuatro caballeros (tambien pueden ser doncellas) del Apocalipsis))

**La muerte**

**El hambre**

**La peste**

La guerra 

Si quieren ser alguno de estos personajes, me tendrán que dar una información, para **HAMBRE, PESTE **Y **GUERRA**:

Lo que erais antes de convertiros en esto. (Es decir, no siempre lo fuisteis, un día fuisteis un elfo, un hada, etc... lo que se les antoje)

Normalmente tendrán la personalidad que tenían antes de ser convertidos en alguno de los caballeros-doncellas –del Apocalipsis, así que necesito que me deis esa personalidad, aunque de vez en cuando surgirá el _alter-ego, _que será cruel y frío, o como corresponda a cada personaje.

Aspecto.

Vestimenta.

Nombre (tendréis un nombre aparte, claro... �� que creiais?)

Tipo de caballo.

Ahora bien, si quereis ser La **MUERTE:**

La muerte es lo primero que existió y lo último que existir�, a pesar de eso también tiene un alter ego. Me tienen que decir cuál es el modo normal, del modo oscuro ya me encargo yo.

Aspecto.

Vestimenta (de preferencia algo negro, pero si quereis algo más, entonces no importa. Solo traten de que combine con la guadaña XD)

Nombre aparte.

Tipo de caballo.

**Otros personajes:**

Elfos, druidas, o lo que querais... Si quereis, podeis elegir a **una pareja **(incluidos los jinetes del Apocalipsis) que no sea ni Kai ni Tala (Yuri).

Espero con impaciencia sus reviews - Y prometo hacer los próximos capítulos más largos!

Ja ne!


	13. doceava parte

Esta vez si se n.n es el capítulo 12 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Estás segura de que ya puedes ir a la escuela, Ili-chan?"

"Aa" respondió la joven con fastidio "Jun-kun, solo estaba cansada, sí? Ya se me quitó el cansancio, después de dormir bien n.n"

"Es.. que últimamente has estado actuando muy extraña..."

"Ja ja ja. ¿Te refieres desde que vi la cabeza¿O acaso he estado actuando más extraña todavía últimamente?"

Hubo un silencio, en que Jun bajó la cabeza, claramente avergonzado.

"No... Em... Desde ayer, parece como si el mundo te resultara indiferente. No te he visto sonreír, y antes lo hacías..."

"Hmm. No te preocupes, eh... Estoy bien"

Por supuesto que eso _no _era verdad. Desde que Koori la llevó a conocer a los demás seres mágicos, parecía que los seres humanos eran simples marionetas, dotadas de alguna extraña inteligencia, no suficiente para comprender los sucesos que pasaban a sus alrededor.

A decir verdad, ya solo se sentía a gusto con Tala

Y _vaya _que eso es raro...+ pensó Iliana, haciendo un gesto irónico, al pensar en el pequeño demonio que se escondía ahora entre sus espesos rizos.

De pronto, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, la pata de algo _muy _grande aterrizó pesadamente a unos pocos centímetros suyos. Iliana pudo apreciar muy bien el rojo cobrizo, recubierto de escamas del mismo color.

"Ugyaaa!" gritó sin poder evitarlo, antes de que la pata se levara y otra más, del mismo color, le sucediera, un poco más adelante y a la derecha.

"Nee-chan!" Jun corrió hacia su hermana, preocupado "¿Estás bien?"

"H... hai..." murmuró la joven, aún estupefacta, mirando al dragón alejarse tranquilamente, mientras la gente circulaba como si ese ser monstruoso no estuviera ahí, sin siquiera voltear a verlo.

"Debes tener más cuidado con los carros, hermanita"

"¿Carros?" preguntó Iliana con asombro creciente, mirando al dragón alejarse y emprender el vuelo, sobrevolando la ciudad. "Jun, eso no... ¡Au!" exclamó adolorida al sentir un jalón de cabello.

"¿Decías algo?"

"No... nada... Que ya vamos a llegar" contestó la joven, que no había terminado de entender por que el demonio le había jalado así un mechón de cabello, pero percibía claramente que Tala quería que se callara.

Siguió caminando, aparentando una tranquila frialdad, cuando un brazo se envolvió alrededor de sus hombros y la atrajo hasta el dueño del mismo.

"¡Konnichiwa, Iliana!"

"Usagi!"

"Espero que ya estés mejor... ¿Eh¿Te pusiste pupilentes?"

"¿Pupilentes? Eh... ¡Sí¡Sí, así es!"

"Debiste haber elegido otro color"

"Este me gusta" contestó Iliana, algo ofendida

"Si tu lo dices..."

"Hai. Date prisa, Usagi, ya empezaron las clases"

"Mmm. Ayy que pereza me da T-T ¿A ti no?"

"Hai"

Y dicho esto, Iliana avanzó directamente hacia la dirección opuesta de su salón.

"Oi! Iliana, dónde vas?"

"A hablar con alguien"

"¿Con quién?"

"Luego te digo"

"Eh... vale..." murmuró Usagi, viendo alejarse a su amiga

&/&

Iliana entró rápidamente al laboratorio, que en ese momento de la mañana se hallaba vacío, y al momento de cerrar las cortinas, sintió como el demonio saltaba de su hombro y recuperaba en una fracción de segundo su tamaño normal.

"¿Por qué has hecho eso?"

"¿Hm?" el demonio apenas le dirigió una mirada

"Tirarme del cabello"

"Pensé que ya deberías haberlo adivinado. Los humanos no ven un dragón ni nada parecido, solo ven lo que sus ojos quieren ver"

"¿Ah? O.o"

"Piénsalo" contestó Tala de mal humor.

"�¡Dímelooooooooooo! Dímelo, anda, di que sí, anda, anda anda..."

"No! ¬¬"

"¡Sí!"

"�¡No!"

"�¡Sí!"

"Qué no! Y ya déjame en paz!"

"Dime... TT"

"¡Argh!"

Tala dio media vuelta y salió a grandes pasos del laboratorio, sin pensar en lo que estaba haciendo.

"¡Tala!" fue lo único que dijo Iliana cuando vio al demonio salir, sin que pudiera detenerlo.

El demonio azotó la puerta detrás de sí, provocando que todas las miradas se posaran sobre él, atrayendo enseguida a las chicas, y quizá a algunos chicos.

"¡Qué chico tan kawaii!"

"¿Vas a una fiesta de disfraces?"

"¿Eres de alguna compañía?"

"¿Compañía¿Nos vas a regalar algo?"

"¡Qué mono...!"

El demonio, ante las miles de miradas que le escrutaban con la máxima atención, y los comentarios de los cuales no entendía ni la mitad, no pudo evitar sentirme abrumado, y retroceder hacia la puerta, buscando alejarse de aquellos humanos que se acercaban cada vez más a él.

No dijo nada, pero en su cara se notaba ligero terror.

"¿Tala?"

Iliana salió violentamente del laboratorio, lanzando al demonio hacia delante.

"¡Ten más cuidado!"

"Gomen ne, Tala nnU"

"Iliana, lo conoces?"

"Eh.. Hai... Es un amigo mío nnu"

"¿Por qué va vestido así?"

"Er... Ustedes saben.. La onda punk" Iliana casi pudo sentir la mirada colérica y sorprendida del demonio sobre ella.

"Ahh" los estudiantes cada vez se acercaban más hacia los dos inquilinos, a quienes les resbalaban dos grandes gotas de sudor.

"Bueno, tenemos que irnos, nos vemos, jajaja!" rió nerviosamente Iliana, tomando al demonio del brazo y echando a correr, alejándose del tumulto.

&/&

"Uhf... Eso estuvo terrible" dijo la joven dejándose caer al suelo. Tala guardó un hosco silencio, e Iliana lo miró con curiosidad y reproche. "No debiste haber hecho eso. Por suerte no pasó a mayores..." en el rostro de la jovencita se esbozó una sonrisa traviesa. "Tala, si no te conociera diría que estabas asustado..."

El demonio le dirigió una mirada... Y si las miradas mataran...

"¡Feh!" fue su única respuesta antes de encogerse y esconderse entre el cabello de Iliana, quien sonrió y se levantó para encaminarse a su salón.

&/&

"Que no, U-chan, no lo conozco... Sólo que prometí enseñarle la escuela, y bueno, tu sabes..." Iliana se encogió de hombros.

"Ya..." contestó Usagi asintiendo "Dices que se llamaba Tala, verdad?"

"Uh-huh. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?" la joven se encogió para recoger su lata de refresco de la máquina. Eran las tres de la tarde, hora de mucho calor, y por suerte habían salido ya del suplicio llamado colegio.

"Emm... Es que, estaba muy guapo nn"

Iliana escupió su refresco y empezó a toser histéricamente. Usagi la miró confundida.

"¿Pasa algo?"

":Cough: No... nada..." Iliana miró a su amiga y rió para sus adentros. Le hubiera encantado ver la cara de Tala al escuchar eso.

"Bueno, debo irme ya. ¡Hasta mañana!"

"Hasta mañana"

La joven sonrió y se rascó la cabeza, mirando a Usagi alejarse. Lentamente, se encaminó hacia su casa, silbando alguna melodía, cuando olió algo profundo y extraño, que no recordaba haber olido nunca antes.

Miró hacia ambos lados. La calle estaba vacía. Por un lado, esto hacía aún más misterioso el desagradable olor que cada vez se incrementaba y que estaba empezando a marearla, y por otro, era el momento adecuado para dirigirse al demonio y que nadie la tomara por una loca.

"Tala" llamó.

Hubo un pesado silencio, y finalmente el demonio habló en voz baja.

"Huele a muerte"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

OWARI.

Aprovecho este capítulo para indicar los papeles (y mil gracias por sus reviews!)

La muerte: Turel (Azrael Zinder)

Pareja: eh... ninguna...

La guerra: Nicolaieva Dimitri (Nanette Romanova)

Pareja: eh... no se... ¿te gusta Bryan? Tu dime cuál...

La peste: Ishisu May (Ishisukuro)

Pareja: eh .. No me la dio...

El hambre:

Pareja

Otros personajes

Destiny-Bookmaster (Draen Walmaller) – elfa

Lady Maxwell Debbye DD (Samarah Neherenia Romanof)- caos – y no... el Alucard que conoces no es el que sale aquí. El verdadero Alucard es un vampiro que sale en Hellsing

Anell Ivanov (Mitternacht)– (la guerra ya estaba apartada u.u gomen nasai) – elfa/demonia/hechicera

Pareja: Kane

Familia: media hermana de Tala

Yukime –demonio

Hikari Mitsune Kawatari –angel/demonio –vaya, conque tu eres la hija de Day-chan n.n mucho gusto

Este... los que no tienen personaje u.u

The godess of time Mokoto (Blaine Hellsing) – lo siento, lo siento, lo sientooooo! TOT se que mandaste tu review primero, pero tenía que haber por lo menos un hombre para los caballeros del Apocalipsis... ;; espero que no te enojes... Abajo pongo algunos personajes que pueden elegir (o el que tu quieras) y... lo sientooooo! T.T

Pareja (eso sí): Hitoshi

Dark Serenety – gomen ne! La guerra fue apartada primero y... Hitoshi tambien T.T que pena.

Y aquí están algunas ideas que se me ocurrieron de personajes que pueden ser:

Dioses:

���� El sino

�� El destino

�� La dama (es una diosa de la belleza según yo)

�� Cualquier otro dios que se les ocurra

Elementos

�� El fuego

�� El agua

�� Cualquier otro. Los elementos tendrían el poder de dominar el que les pertenece, crearlo a voluntad, etc.

Otros

�� Ninfas

�� Magos

�� Brujas

Ya no se me ocurre nada más... u.u Bue, no olviden dejar sus reviews n.n Sayonara!

PD. ¿No les fastidia que fanfiction borre las caritas y algunas letras? O.ó


	14. mala suerte! OO

Trece (el número de la mala suerte O.O) Por cierto, algo importante: Turel, tienes que dejarme tu aspecto físico! En este capítulo estaba planeado que aparecieras y no puedo por que no se como eres... ¬¬ Y Debbye, disculpa, se me pasó ponerte con Brooklyn n.n no te preocupes por eso.

&/&

Iliana no comprendió las palabras del demonio, y, dominada por la curiosidad, se acercó hacia donde provenía el olor.

"No te acerques" le dijo Tala en voz baja, pero no lo escuchó.

Siguió caminando, hasta llegar a la esquina que conducía a un callejón, pero un miedo repentino la asaltó, y la obligó a detenerse. Dio un paso atrás y a punto de resbalar estuvo cuando sintió una sustancia viscosa bajo sus pies.

Lanzó un agudo "hiiiii" se sorpresa y retrocedió precipitadamente. Notó como Tala recuperaba su tamaño normal y la agarraba violentamente del brazo, obligándola a retroceder.

Soltó un quejido cuando los dedos del demonio se incrustaban con fuerza en una de las partes más sensibles de su brazo. Tala enseguida aflojó el agarre.

"Tala, tenemos que ir a ver qué pasa!" dijo volviéndose. El demonio la miró fijamente

"No, no _tenemos que_"

"Por favor!"

La garra de Tala se soltó bruscamente e Iliana casi cayó sobre el charco de sangre.

La joven trastabilló y llegó a estrellarse contra algo suave, que ocultaba a su vez algo duro como la roca.

"¡Au! Ay, perdón, yo..."

¡...!

Subió la mirada y el terror le oprimió la garganta, impidiéndole gritar y dejando salir solo un gemido ahogado.

Lentamente bajó la mirada hacia donde la espada permanecía clavada, manchando sus albas ropas escolares de un hermoso tono carmesí.

Tosió y la sangre manchó su cara y llenó su boca de sabor agridulce.

"Ta... la..." logró pronunciar entre la sangre que bañaba sus labios. Cuando acabó de decir esta simple palabra, sintió como unos fuertes brazos la agarraban y la jalaban lejos, lejos de la espada cubierta de sangre.

Sintió entonces, antes de estar demasiado atontada como para sentir algo debido al dolor que se externaba en su cara y en pequeños quejidos, cómo el viento agitaba su cabello con violencia, y cómo sus pies se despegaban del suelo.

&/&

Abrió los ojos lentamente. Todavía estaba aturdida y adolorida. Le dolía la cabeza, y casi no podía respirar.

Se levantó trabajosamente, apretando los dientes, y se tocó en donde antes había estado la profunda herida. La sangre se había secado ya, y solo una costra café la cubría.

Estaba muy oscuro, demasiado. Sus ojos tardaron en acostumbrarse a las penumbras. Mientras se preguntaba qué había pasado, escuchó voces apagadas, a lo lejos. Rápidamente reconoció la de Tala, pero la otra no la distinguió.

Se levantó entre algún ocasional gemido de dolor que le ocasionaba el cuerpo.

"¿Tala?" llamó, aturdida.

Las voces se silenciaron, y las penumbras parecieron agudizarse si es que eso era posible.

Casi enseguida pudo ver la silueta del demonio acercarse, seguida por otra.

"Parece que ya está mejor" dijo el desconocido, y Tala asintió.

"Qué... ¿quién...¿Quién era el que me...¿Por qué...?" Iliana dejó todas las frases a medio terminar. El desconocido rió estruendosamente, pero no le contestó.

"Tala, de ahora en adelante estarás encargado de proteger a Kamui con tu propia vida. ¿Será eso mucha molestia?"

Hubo un silencio pesado, y finalmente la glacial voz del demonio se escuchó.

"Sí..."

La joven bajó la cabeza.

"Pues esa será tu misión" dijo el desconocido y se marchó, dejándolos a los dos solos.

Hubo otro silencio. Nadie se movía.

"Tala..."

Silencio

"¿Quién era ese¿Y quién fue el que... me atacó¿Cómo es que estoy viva?"

"No te alteres"

"No lo estoy"

"La muerte te atacó. Cuando tu patético cuerpo de humano perdió el conocimiento, Kamui te salvó, y yo te traje aquí por mandato"

"De quién?"

"¿Acaso te importa?"

"N..." la verdad era que sí, pero temía suscitar la cólera del demonio, que ya parecía bastante fastidiado.

Un momento.

"¡La muerte?"

"Eso dije"

"Pero... qué... ¿por qué...?"

"Supongo que pensó que Kamui ya estaría preparado para una batalla contra él" contestó Tala con desprecio amargo en su voz, que Iliana procuró ignorar.

"Entonces también existe el hambre, la peste y la guerra?"

"Obviamente"

"Woa"

"Y elfos, ninfas, hadas, y dioses"

"Ooogh... ¿Tala?"

"Hn?"

"Creo que voy a desmayarme"

Y así lo hizo.

&/&/&

&/&/&

NnNnnNNggg... Ugh.

Entiéndase eso como un sonido gutural causado por la opresión de las sábanas.

Iliana sintió como una mano tomaba su mejilla y la jalaba sin ninguna consideración.

"¡Despierta de una vez!"

"Nng? Ta-laaaaaaa! 1"

El demonio la soltó.

"Tienes visita"

Iliana volvió la vista. Lo primero que vio fueron a los caballos atados en su jardín. Luego vio a las "visitas".

"Oh, no"

&&&&&&&&&&&/&&&&&&&&&&&

Bien. Episodio acabado, por fin.

Si les gustó, dejen un review.

Si no les gustó, tienen derecho a odiarme, pero dejen un review.

Y Turel, dame tu descripción.

Y Debbye, sí quedaste con Brooklyn.

Y lean "déjate el cinturón". Y déjenle review. Es una orden (--U nah, es broma... pero me gustaría que lo hicieran n.n)

Hoe...

Aquí estan TODOS los personajes que finalmente van a salir. Si me falta alguno A-VI-SEN.

Myca – ninfa del aire

Me tienes que dar tus datos! Apariencia, pareja (es opcional), personalidad, etc-

Reiko (Kurai) – diosa de la oscuridad. Qué linda historia la tuya. Me inspiras.

Pareja: Ray

Motoko (Blaine Hellsing) – diosa del tiempo

Pareja: Hitoshi

Turel (Azrael Zinder) – la muerte

Repito: tu aspecto!

Nicolaieva Dimitri (Nanette Romanova) – la guerra

Pareja: argh. No se! Tu dime cuál.

Ishisu May (Ishisukuru) - la peste

Pareja: ninguna.

Destiny-Bookmaster (Draen Walmaller) – elfa

Pareja: ninguna...

Kiev –el hambre

Pareja: ninguna

Debbye (Samarah Neherenia Romanof) - el caos

Pareja: Brooklyn

Anell Ivanov (Mitternacht)– elfa/demonia/hechicera

Pareja: Kane

Familia: media hermana de Tala

Dark Serenety – jo, la muerte ya estaba apartada y no me enviaste ningun otro review...

Pareja: aaah... Hitoshi estaba apartado tambien...

Yukime – demonio

Familia: prima lejana de Tala.

Hikari Mitsune Kawatari – ángel demonio

Pareja: ninguna

Buf... creo que eso es todo. Ahora bien, tendrán que ser pacientes por que tengo muchos pedidos... T.T me abruman, je.

Trataré de que salgan lo más pronto posible, vale?

Ja ne!


End file.
